An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is also known as an organic electro-laser display, or an organic light-emitting semiconductor. OLED display technology is featured with advantages such as self-illumination, wide viewing angle, nearly infinite contrast, low power consumption, and substantially high response speed, etc.
In an under-screen fingerprint recognition technology, the light emitted from the light source is reflected by a touch object to a fingerprint recognition unit for fingerprint recognition. Because the light desires to pass through at least part of the display panel, the intensity of the light has a great influence on the fingerprint recognition accuracy.
In an existing organic light-emitting display panel, in addition to the absorption and scattering of the film layer(s), because metal wiring has to occupy a large space, under the premise of limited process capability, the light-transmissive area of the display panel is substantially small, the intensity of the light received by the fingerprint recognition unit is substantially weak, and, thus, the fingerprint recognition accuracy of the display panel is substantially poor.
The disclosed display panel and fabrication method, and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.